


venting

by azathioprine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Poetry, Sad Poetry, dont read this if you get disturbed easily, dont read this if you have a trauma including someone you love, i hate my parents, not really rhyming poetry, please have a therapist to talk to, please make sure your mental health is ok, poem, ptsd i guess, so dont read if thats the case, these poems will probably trigger a bad memory, traumatic, vent - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine
Summary: all of the poems I write about being depressed
Collections: 🌼 my poetry 🌼





	venting

parents are something

aren't they?

full of unconditional love

they always love you they say

thats completely true

as my heart pours out to you

and it bleeds from the stab wounds

you gave me

your knife is named 'love'

because you love stabbing me with it

and i love bleeding for you

but you never bleed back

i'm gonna grow up and develop PTSD

i'm gonna grow and develop trauma

not from any other thing, of course

you gave it to me

you love me so much

don't you?

so why am i crying out for you?

why is my hand not being lifted?

i want to love you

i'm trying really hard

but you make it difficult

with all the love you give me

i love you

i love you

I LOVE YOU

so much

so why

why

WHY DO I

I WANT TO HURT YOU

i want to hurt you

i want to hurt you

make you feel what i feel

my love love love

i'm gonna call it love

'cuz thats what you call yours

you call your abuse love

you're raping me with your love

in my brain

there's a tumor

it's called love

you left it there

please take it back

i don't want anything from you

i want you to leave

i want you to stop hurting me

my god

why did you have a kid?

why did you hurt me?

why do you love me?

my back is limp

there are gaping cuts all over

and they all belong to you

your love knife

i love you too

i love you so much

give me the knife for once

i want to show you my love for you

because i love you

i love you so much

you treat me so well

i'm tired

just leave me to die

leave me to pick up the pieces of me you've broken

one by one

all pulled apart

and bleeding for you

i'm gushing with blood

it's so red

just like your love.


End file.
